


Love's Acceptance

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets a unexpected visit that leads to a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg had noticed the changes slowly, but the last two weeks had not been normal, every time he saw Sherlock, it was like seeing the small twenty year old, not the arrogant man that stood in front of him, the man who looked like he could be blown over by a feather and crumble had risen to the surface and Greg didn't know how to fix it.

That was until Sherlock showed up at his flat, drunk, Greg didn't think Sherlock drank but something seems to have tipped the scale for him leading to a downward spiral of destruction. Greg did the only thing he could think of, ushering Sherlock insider. 

"John won't talk to me." Sherlock stumbled, but stayed upright.

Greg jumped into problem solving mode. He gently guided Sherlock to the kitchen table, going to get him a glass of water. "mates falling out can be hard, but give him time. "

Sherlock ignored the water, looking up at Greg, he wanted to argue, but it wouldn't help. At least he still haad Greg, even if their relationship had changed over the years. "They always leave." 

Greg hated seeing the younger man like this, but I still see him as the twenty year old who couldn't sit still without snapping at someone. "well not everyone can love everything you do."

Sherlock giggled as he leaned against Greg. "you used to, Greg."

of course he'd get it right when he's drunk. "that's because I love everything you do, even if I don't understand it."

Sherlock leaned towards Greg, kissing his cheek. "you love me, you forget I can read you like a book."

Greg didn't even know why he thought it would go unnoticed by the man, but now that it was out, the world was still turning. Nothing had exploded so that had to be a good thing.

Greg turned toward Sherlock helping to steady him. "I'm only saying this because I hope you won't remember it when you wake up. Sherlock Holmes, I love you." Greg admitted before kissing Sherlock. 

Sherlock leaned against Greg more, so much so that Greg had to pick him up to take him to bed, Alcohol and Sherlock mix rather well.


	2. Sherlock Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock knows what happened but won't let on....for now.

Sherlock reached out blindly, his hand hitting air instesad of the glass of water he kept on his night stand. His head was pounding, but he slowly tried sitting up, he didn't know where he was, his eyes opening as he rubbed them. "fuck."

Greg heard movement, taking a fresh cup of coffee into Sherlock, hopefully he wouldn't remember anything given what Greg had admitted.

Oh, that's right he was at Greg's. Coming to the one person who could tolerate him seemed like the best idea. The last thing Sherlock remembered was going out and buying the biggest bottle of whiskey he could find, since John hadn't tlaked to him in three weeks, everything was a blur.

"Maybe next time stop after the first drink, Sherlock." Greg handed him the coffee, sitting on the bed.

"that would have been the smart thing to do, but last night I really wasn't in the mood." Sherlock accepted the cup, there was something big he was missing, he just needed to put the pieces together.

"Getting drunk isn't going to solve the problems with John, but just make sure you don't end up on my doorstep next time." Greg took a sip of his coffee, because it hurts me to see you in such pain.

oh... There it was, the piece he had been missing. Maybe I won't have to, Greg cared.. well more then cared, he loves me, not that i'm going to say anything lest I push him away too. "I'll try, no guarenntuees, ....Greg."

"It will get better, even if it doesn't seem like it." Greg put a hand on his shoulder, even if Sherlock flinched he hoped the comfort was still there.

"He never wanted me back in his life, he moved on." with the bitch who had secrets a mile long, but Sherlock didn't reveal that deduction, John was already so angry. 

stop being a little kid and tell him, admitting it a second time shouldn't be difficult, but it would change things, possibly for the better and Sherlock had used his real name instead of one of the ones he always used to poke fun. "Sherlock... last night I said something."

Sherlock finished his coffee quickly standing, putting a hand on Greg's shoulder. "we both said things, let's not rehash them. Thank you for letting me stay and for not lecturing me."

Greg nodded, yes it seemed last night was to be forgotten, maybe he could bring it up again but right now. The only tihng that mattered was that they weren't alone.


End file.
